Mimi Epide
---- Mimi Epide (KANJI ROMAJI) was a slave for many years before being freed and adopted into a family. She spent the years free learning basic magic and managed to become a Plant Magic user after training with her new found family. The family later joined a guild together known as Silver Scale. Mimi can't remember a time when she wasn't a slave. She went through years following orders until one day she felt something awake in her. She no longer wanted to do as she was told and started rebelling against her masters. She was transferred from one household to the next until Rais Edpide came. She bought Mimi as a slave but as soon as they left Vergston, her chains were cut and she was told she was free. Mimi felt indebted to Rais and followed her and her two adopted brothers around like a lost puppy. Rais became an older sister to Mimi quite quickly and decided that she would also join the family of hope and freedom. After a few months of travelling with the family, Mimi felt quite useless as she would always hide behind others to be protected. As such, she decided she would learn magic to defend herself. The magic she learned was Plant Magic but she would not learn how to wield it well for two years on. Despite how much she tried she wasn't a born mage so the training was rough going. Luckily she had her family behind her, silently egging her on. It was this that helped Mimi succeed. After lots of training her Plant Magic skills grew so strong that she became able to use Plant Sensory Magic, a form of Plant Magic that allowed Mimi to use her Plant Magic with her senses and feelings rather than normal ethernano control. Travelling jobs became a lot less as fewer people wished help from mages, wishing to do jobs by themselves. It was then that the family decided that enrolling in a guild was a good idea, so in the next town they visited, they tried to find a guild. Reaching Magnolia in Fiore, they found three guilds in total. The town was filled with many people who didn't mind the presence of mages and as such, they enrolled in the biggest guild out of the three known as Silver Scale. Appearance Mimi, at first glance, looks like your average teenage mage and not many would guess about her past. Her short red hair and green eyes catch quite a few glazes and since she is such a small build she can sometimes but mistaken as younger than she really is. Her clothes state otherwise as they seem quite formal for a person at her age to choose. Either way, most misjudge Mimi for a different character than she really is. Personality and Traits Mimi is quite a silent girl compared to most people, keeping most things to herself. At times, Mimi does snap. After being a slave for so many years she does not take kindly to people telling her what to do and will do the opposite of what they say on purpose. It is a trait that can be taken negative and positive depending on the situation. History Magic Mimi has quite a small amount of magical power but the way she uses it is why she can be a feared mage. Learning magic is quite easy for Mimi, despite having to have someone read the books to her, as she seems to instantly pick up things. Since learning Plant Magic, and later Plant Sensory Magic, Mimi is quite in tune with nature. It may have something to do with the fact she never got to apprentice the outside much, but she always seems to take in everything around her. At times, her friends have to take Mimi away from forests and the such. It is this attunement to nature that fuels the energy in her magic as she uses her magic to protect everyone close to her and herself from any danger. It is always why her magic isn't very aggressive and stays on the more supportive side. Plant Magic Mimi's Plant Magic (植物の魔法, Shokubutsu no Mahō) and Plant Sensory Magic (感覚の草木魔法, Kankaku no Kusaki Mahō) Abilities Equipment Relationships Damu= Damu Epide (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Vampire who is apart of the Epide Family. Compared to the rest of the family, Damu does not know any kind of magic and is unable to use magic, which is a rare trait in vampire kind. Despite this, he is very strong and able to do things for himself if needed. |-| Rais= Rais Epide (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the other female of the family and is the one who is the closest to Mimi. She uses Crystalite, a powerful magic that can be highly dangerous at times. Mimi feels a bit of a younger sister vibe form Rais and also tries to protect her but in the end, she is really the one being protected. It may have something to do with Rais's past, but Rais feels that Mimi is the kind of person she always wished to be. Pushing her past away and moving on and becoming something more than just the past. It is also why she wishes to protect Mimi, reminding her of the younger children who always smiled despite what was happening to them. The two adoptive siblings actually fit together. Unlike the rest, some people ask if they are sisters as they do have a habit of scheming or gossip together. They are also seen together a lot but more so during combat, one protecting the other as they try their best-overcoming anything that may be in their way. The boys often speak of how Rais has a bad effect on Mimi, making her a lot less innocent than she began off to be. However, Mimi is glad for her jokes and teachings off Rais, even if they aren't always factually right and are covered in her opinion. |-| Maskinii= Maskinii Epide (KANJI, ROMAJI) is one of the older siblings in the Epide Family and has been in the family the longest, founding it with Rais. Despite this, Mimi does not trust Maskinii at all, believing him to be a lier and not telling the whole truth to the family. She does not call him out on this, keeping the thoughts to herself, in an attempt to keep the peace in the family. He is also the only one of the siblings to not enrol in Silver Scale and also knows Black Arts. As such, Mimi is always wary of Maskinii. Maskinii is actually jealous of Mimi and has quite a lot of envy due to her relationship with Rais and Damu being civil and friendly and her magic being stronger than his. It is mainly down to Mimi's determination compared to Maskinii quitting behaviour but he does try at times. He does not enjoy the company of many of the family, mostly only talking to Rais due to him mistrusting Damu due to his past and vampire race. With his envy for Mimi comes a lot of negative actions and as such does not take kindly to may things towards Mimi. This, of course, does not help their relationship. Trivia * Mimi Epide is based on Chise Hatori from the anime series The Ancient Magnus Bride. * Mimi is Swahili for me as the original character Sakura Xavier was based on the author. * Mimi and the rest of the Epide Family is based on the Xavier Family but are revamps of them due to the author wanting to show how much her writing has improved over the years. ** Due to Mimi being a revamp, RPs are not permitted with her so avoid timelines being broken. ** Speaking of timelines, she is currently in the same timeline as Maaya, you just can't RP with her. * Mimi is used in a DnD (Dungeons and Dragons) game. She is a Wood Elf which is why she uses Plant magic and is so into nature around her. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Magic User Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Epide Family